


持靓行凶

by IslandParty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty
Summary: 悟贝，不知道是哪个时期，大概哪个都可以吧？又是笨蛋心跳时间（？）全文充满了我对这两个人俊脸的赞叹x简介：“我想忍住的，可他实在太好看了。”





	持靓行凶

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不会写长篇……笔力不足而且我坑品很差，这样没啥实质剧情又很短的小短篇就很适合我(。

“别看了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我叫你别盯着我看了！”贝吉塔抬高声音恼火地看着孙悟空，从休息开始他就感觉有道视线粘在自己身上甩也甩不掉，而当他转头过去也确实看到那个下级战士在看着他，没什么表情但又不是呆滞的自我放空，卡卡罗特心里绝对在盘算着什么东西，而根据他投过来的目光贝吉塔敢打包票这件事绝对和自己有关。  
  
贝吉塔讨厌这种感觉，这种像是要把他从里到外看个遍的注视让他浑身不舒服，不过让他感到如此厌烦除此以外还有另外一层原因，赛亚人王子不太愿意说出口。  
  
他生气地别过脑袋留悟空一个人在那里不明所以，过了几秒在确认悟空不再往这边看后他又悄悄把头转了回去。贝吉塔自下而上将坐在石头上看着不知何处的悟空看了一遍，视线最后定在了男人的脸上，王子眨眨眼，微微咽了咽口水。  
  
以赛亚人的审美，作为下级战士他好像有点过于好看了。  
  
赛亚人大多长相粗犷，加上常年征战能称得上英俊的少之又少，虽说贝吉塔在贝吉塔星待的时间不长，但王子大人可以非常肯定地说赛亚人不是以外貌为优势的种族。贝吉塔从小就被称赞过长相出挑，在定居地球前王子曾认为这个评价在同族中仅有寥寥几人能够被赋予。  
  
可是卡卡罗特不一样，他长相端正皮肤白皙，笑起来暖得像不知人间疾苦，认真的时候又强大威武得让人不敢接近。卡卡罗特如此神奇地将两种特质塞进一具肉身却没有一丝一毫的异质感，仿佛他自出生便是如此坚硬而柔软。贝吉塔知道这不可能，可他就是情不自禁这样想。这种极其自然的分裂非但无损他的样貌，反倒让他愈发夺目起来。  
  
刚才他在忍无可忍后与卡卡罗特对视，那双黑色的眼睛带着疑惑在阳光下微微发亮，贝吉塔忽然觉得有点呼吸苦难，他呵斥卡卡罗特来掩饰自己的窘迫。  
  
总是这样，他就是对那张脸没有办法，赛亚人的寿命很长，因此贝吉塔刚到达地球时可以说悟空还没有完全张开，毕竟他们的壮年期那样漫长，贝吉塔只觉得对方是个长相还算不错的毛头小子，可现在……贝吉塔又忍不住去瞟。  
  
夕阳下的赛亚人浸在一片温柔的橙色里，汗湿的头发有点发蔫地垂下来，发丝沾在脸颊上，贝吉塔永远无法理解其审美的道服在对练里撕破了，结实饱满的肉体上覆盖着一层薄汗，那些没有伤疤的干净皮肤就算粘上灰尘和血迹也在破洞里晃人眼睛。更别说他此刻看着夕阳落下的脸，光芒在肉体边缘镀上一层金边，他英俊高大犹如一位天神，又平静温柔像一个凡人。就仿佛这颗蓝色星球将一切他故乡还没来得及赠予他的、亏欠他的美好事物都带着弥补意味的毫无保留地倾注到他身上。  
  
贝吉塔就是情难自禁啊，谁在这样的骄子面前能忍住不多看几眼。  
  
“贝吉塔。”那个漂亮家伙突然开口。  
  
“干什么。”他一惊，以为自己偷偷摸摸的举动被发现了。  
  
“你刚刚叫我别盯着你看，”悟空的目光跟着随着一只鸟往远处飘。“我其实也在想这个问题。”  
  
贝吉塔停下了所有动作背对悟空没说话，他心跳莫名加快，手捻着大腿上贴身的面料。  
  
“我们也认识那么长时间了，除了琪琪、悟饭和悟天我见得最多的人大概就是你，也可能是短笛，但仔细想想我觉得应该是你。你看我们几乎天天见面。”贝吉塔听到身后的声音越来越近最后停在了他边上，赛亚人王子几乎能感觉到在剧烈运动后下级战士身上源源不断辐射出的热度以及令人头脑昏沉的气味，暖洋洋的带着枯草味、血腥味以及汗臭和荷尔蒙的味道，贝吉塔的眼皮有点打架，这味道让他古怪地心安并且像个品味猎奇的香水爱好者一样不介意多嗅上一会儿，可他忍住了，虽然那很辛苦。  
  
“可我还是会想看你，你知道的，就算大家都在的时候我也会不自觉地……看你。”悟空一个人自顾自说着，声音因为不好意思还是什么渐渐小了下去。“我就是想……我想想……确认？我就想知道你在那儿，只要看见你的脸就好。有一次你和特兰克斯说话然后笑了，我当时就想你这家伙从来没这样对我笑过。”悟空的话也染上了困意，远远近近听不真切地絮叨着，这一刻和平得不可思议，夕阳低斜群鸟归巢，星辰逐渐显现，上次的灾难已经是许久之前，而下一次仿佛永远不会到来。  
  
“贝吉塔，我觉得自己怪怪的。”悟空轻轻靠在贝吉塔肩上，脸颊蹭着他的后颈。赛亚人王子僵硬地转过头，他感觉那块被靠着的皮肤隔着衣物都快烫得烧起来，贝吉塔看到肩膀上杂乱的头发，挠着他暴露在外面的脖子一阵阵发痒，从他的角度还能看到地球长大的赛亚人光洁的额头和睫毛投下的小小影子，都离他太近了。他们的亲密距离在这一刻归零，最后的两个赛亚人现在只隔着两层布料、两层皮肤、两层血肉。贝吉塔想把越界的下级战士推开，结果那个不知好歹的家伙又在看他，两汪黑玛瑙的池子深不见底，有的时候它们会变成青绿色、红色或是蓝色，但都比不上现在，像即将来临的昏暗却又生机勃勃的夜晚。卡卡罗特强忍困意似的睁大眼睛，他又在看自己了。  
  
“有一句话我一直想说，”这句话不比耳语要响多少，像阵晚风吹过贝吉塔的耳侧。  
  
那句话比起陈述更像感叹，随着一声叹气被悟空从嘴里抛出来。他的眼睛映照着夕阳，比任何时候看上去都要光华流转。  
  
“你长得真好看啊。”


End file.
